People Like Us
by izziesaurus
Summary: Danielle Swan has been through a lot in the past year. From being kicked out on the streets forced to survive in anyway to the supernatural change in herself. She hopes moving to Forks will make things easier. With Paul at her side once again, things do get better. Then she meets Emmett Cullen, what is a girl to do. M for sexual situations. Paul/OC/Emmett. Endgame: Emmett/OC
1. Chapter 1

I never thought I would move back here. Then again, I never thought that my mom would kick me out and leave me on the streets. Life doesn't always go as planned. People you once love change into someone you now hate.

Anyways, I should probably introduce myself before continuing my rambling. I'm Danielle Annette Swan; most people just call me Dani. My father is chief of police in Forks, Charlie Swan. My mother, Luna Moore, is currently unemployed.

See, my parents got together at a young age. They met in high school and hit it off. I always thought that they got married quickly because of me. That's the only reason they did stay together as long as they did. When I was six, their relationship wasn't working. I remember the fighting every night. Mostly over my mother's drug use. After the divorce, my mother and I moved to Georgia.

Everything was fine, until I turned seventeen. That's when she got a boyfriend. Her old habits quickly came back and I never saw her. Her boyfriend, Ian, supported her but, I was on my own. At the age of sixteen, I was on my own in all actuality. Being on my own caused me to do things I'm not proud of, although, I did what I had to do to survive.

My father soon found out after almost a year. Long story short, I'm moving back in with him. Moving to a small town with a background like mine, I was nervous. No matter what, I had to keep my head up.

With a sigh, I entered the airport bathroom with my carry on. I stripped off the sweats I was wearing on the plane ride and grabbed an outfit. After putting on a black tank top, I pulled a dark blue button up on, dark jeans and black Vans. I looked in the mirror and sighed again. The scar on my collar bone was visible. It would never go away. I had always believed that scars are there to remind us of our past.

I quickly decided to pull my dark, curled hair into a high ponytail. The color of my hair contrasted with my mint green eyes.

Being back in Forks would be hard. I haven't even seen my dad yet and I already feel guilty. I should have told him sooner. But, I didn't. I was being stubborn and stupid.

I slowly walked out of the bathroom to meet my dad in the airport lobby. It wasn't hard to find him. He looked exactly the same as I remembered. His hair was still a short, curly, dark brown and his eyes matched. He also still had his that mustache went with the whole, cop thing. Sadly, last time I saw him was around three years ago. That's when everything went downhill.

A grin was quickly on his face. A familiar face was at his side also. But, I couldn't exactly put my finger on who it was. He was russet skinned (Although lighter than most people in La Push), short dark hair and he was muscular. So, from his skin tone, he had to be from La Push. Maybe he was one of my friends from there. I just couldn't figure out which one. It has been too long.

"Dad, it's nice to see you again." I grinned while pulling him into a hug.

His arms quickly wrapped around me, then pulled back to take a look at me with a slight smile. "You've grown up, squirt."

"Well," I grinned, "not enough to get you to stop calling me squirt."

Dad grinned again and looked over at the guy who I still couldn't figure out his name. "You must not remember him, Dani."

"I'm afraid not. But, he does look familiar." I muttered looking over at the familiar stranger.

The guy smirked. "C'mon, Dani, you really don't remember me?" One of his dark eyebrows rose. "It's Paul. Paul Walker?"

A look of realization was quickly on my face. Paul and I were close. I was probably closer to him that anyone else in the Fork's area. But, I wasn't the only one who went through a lot of change in the last three years. He has gotten taller (I never thought that was possible and now I feel like a midget), he cut his hair shorter and became more buff. Although, I should have recognized that skin tone, it was lighter than most people that live on the Indian Reservation. Plus, instead of the usual dark brown, almost black eyes, Paul are a stormy grey.

His smirk grew. "So you do remember me."

My dad recently went off to get the rest of my luggage, which wasn't much. Mostly for the fact that with the money I managed to get up, it wasn't enough to buy a ton of clothes.

"How could I not?" I smiled. "You just changed a lot."

Paul shrugged. "Well, I could say the same for you, Danielle."

My eyes quickly casted downward about how much I _have _changed. Not just by my appearance either. Living on the street changed my mindset and there was something else entirely that changed me. A world that I never thought existed.

I was quick to just look up and smile. "Yeah, I guess so."

I desperately wanted to tell him. Hell, I would tell anybody. But, who would believe me? My secret was so outrageous that _I _had a hard time believing it and I have seen the pure proof.

The ride to the small home in Forks was strangely quiet. I expected it from my dad. He has always had a hard time figuring out what to say sometimes. But, Paul? Never. He would just spit out whatever came to his mind. The look on his face told me that he was trying to figure out something and the fact his eyes kept landing on me in the front passenger seat, it had to be something about me.

Hell, I would like to know how he changed the way he did. I might know how but, I really didn't want to even think that could be the reason. No one should have to be a freak for the rest of their life, to struggle not to attack everyone. It was rough and I would never wish this on anyone. Not even my worst enemy.

We got to the house I grew up, my dad quickly showed me to my room. Then he had to leave quickly since the police department called him in. That left me with Paul. He still hadn't said anything so, I felt the need to snap him out of whatever he was in.

"Just say something." I almost growled.

When he continued to be silent, I got even more annoyed.

"I know I've been gone for a while and yeah, I should have kept in contact with you. But, that's no reason to be like this. Whatever is wrong just spit it out, Paul!" I told him frustrated and throwing my hands up in the air.

Paul's eyes met mine with a sigh escaping his lips. "We've both changed in the past years, Dani. After all the shit you've been through, maybe you're not the same person I knew."

He was right, we both changed somewhat. Although, that didn't mean I wasn't still the Danielle he knew. I just now see things that I didn't before. "I know, we have changed, Paul. But, that doesn't mean we can't still be close."

That's one thing I needed to keep in my life. The relationship I had with Paul. He had always been there for me, even when I wasn't there for him.

His strangely overheated hand quickly wrapped around my wrist and pulled me to sit down beside him. "I'm not saying I won't be there for you. I always will, Dani. You know that. It's just… Can you tell me what all happened back in Georgia?"

My eyes trailed downward. I hadn't even told my dad everything that happened. I knew that the guilt would be too much for him. I couldn't do that to him. But, Paul? I could tell by the look on his face, he didn't just want to know, he _needed _to.

"Please, when I tell you all about this, remember, I did what I had to do in order to survive."


	2. Chapter 2

He nodded understandingly. "Okay."

I took a deep breath and prepared to open up. "It all started when my mom met her boyfriend Ian. He brought back all of the drug addiction she had before. That's when things got worse. She stopped caring about me. All she was worried about when her next high would be. Ian was there to make sure it would happen." I shook my head. "They were together about three months, that's when he started trying things with me."

Paul's eyes were quickly on me, both of his eyes widened. "Like what? Did he hurt you?!"

I placed my left hand on his upper arm. "Let me finish, okay? I'm fine. I know it upsets you. But, please, just let me finish."

He nodded.

"My mom was too messed up to care. I was just my room, listening to music and trying to ignore everything around me. Next thing I know, he's in my room. I didn't expect anything but, raised my eyebrows and asked if he needed anything. This smile came across his face and I knew it couldn't be good. He tried to pin me down. Instincts came into play and I quickly grabbed the plate from my dinner and hit him aside his head. I ran out of the room and went to my mom, expecting she would actually do something."

I shook my head, ashamed of whom my mother became. "She didn't do anything. But, blame me. He had her thinking that I was the one trying to sleep with him." I frowned slightly. "That's when she kicked me out."

"Dani… I'm sorry that happened to you."

I forced myself to send him a small smile. "It's fine and that's not all…"

Paul moved his arm around me and I leaned into his side.

"I had nowhere to go. Sure, I had friends that wanted to help but couldn't. So, I forced to live on the streets. I wouldn't wish that on anyone. To wonder how you're going to get your next meal or if you'll survive the night, it's horrible. Anyways, after about a couple of weeks, I noticed a change in myself." I turned to meet Paul's eyes. "You might think I'm crazy because, the closest thing we ever heard of like this is the stories told at the bonfires. That's exactly what it was supposed to be, stories."

"Dani just spit it out." Paul almost whispered.

I nodded. "I know you've heard of Lycan's. But, what you haven't heard of is Feline Lycan's. That's what I am."

The room was completely silent. It was killing me.

"I knew I shouldn't say anything. Even if you don't think I'm crazy, you think I'm a freak." I hissed slightly facing away from him.

A dry laugh came from Paul. "If you're a freak, then I must be a huge one."

I turned around with a glare. "This isn't the time to joke!"

He shook his head. "Calm down, Danielle. I'm not trying to joke around. I believe you, since I'm also pretty supernatural guy myself."

I only raised one slightly annoyed eyebrow.

"Lycan's aren't the only thing out there. I'm sure you know of vampires and such. But, there are also shape shifters. I'm one of them." He pulled me to sit beside him and placed his hands on the sides of my face.

Being so close to him didn't help the whole 'going into heat' thing of being a feline Lycan. I guess it's there to help breed more Lycan. Although, it doesn't seem to help me out with only having sex with people I'm in a relationship with. I've tried to relieve myself plenty of times without any change.

Before I could even realize what I had of done, Paul and I were heavily making out and my hands were trailing up his shirt, my teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. I quickly stripped off my shirt and his. I could tell he was unsure what to do.

My hormones taking the best of me, I grabbed his hands away from my wait and laid them on my ass. "Please, Paul, I _need _you." I growled in a low voice.

Quickly, he moved me underneath him and began kissing my neck. My legs quickly wrapped themselves around his waist as I became much more heated. I don't know what came over me when I started to rub myself against his crotch. A soft moan came from both of us, his being much more eager.

And just as we were about to get really started, we both heard my dad pull up.

"Fuck." I hissed as we both got up and started to put our shirts back on and fixing my hair.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days since I moved in and last saw Paul. Since then, I went shopping for some new clothes for school. Sadly, today would be the day I start back school. Since I didn't go to high school that year when I got kicked out, I'm a junior.

Once I woke up, still groggy and in a bad mood, I jumped into the shower. After getting out, I straightened my hair and pinned my bangs back. Then I changed into a blue V-neck, shorts with black tights underneath with black vans.

After adding black eyeliner around my green eyes, I grabbed a black hooded jacket and my side bag that contained all my school stuff.

I was surprised to find a pair of keys beside a note saying they were for the car outside and it was mine. Dad had gotten it for me to drive around once he found out I was coming back.

Feeling grateful I went outside to check it out.

My eyes widened when I saw a 1965 Ford Mustang. It was a two door and painted black. I wondered how my dad got his hands on it but, it was perfect.

I quickly jumped in and cranked it up. Getting even happier than I thought possible, as I saw a new radio. Turning up my favorite song, People Like Us by Kelly Clarkson and I began to sing along.

Sadly, I was soon at the school. I let my head fall and hit the headrest behind me. I really didn't want to go in whatsoever. Teenagers are cruel. When they find out one bad thing about you, they'll turn it into something a hundred times worse. With my past, this would be horrible.

Stepping out of my new car aka my baby, I held my head up with the little pride I did have left. I already knew that everyone knew who I was. Of course they did, it is a small ass town. It's not like Atlanta where you can just hide and no one really remember you.

I walked through the parking lot, trying to ignore the whispers. Although having the good hearing of a Lycan, it didn't make it easy.

"_You know, I heard that she slept with people for money." _

"_I bet she would be good in bed with all that experience." _

"_She's a slut." _

"_Did you know that she slept with her mom's boyfriend? That's why she got kicked out. Then they kept sleeping with each other, that's why Chief Swan made her move back." _

"_She's probably on drugs. Maybe that's why she's so tiny." _

"_Paul Walker and her are probably fucking now she's back." _

I bit the side of my cheek hard to stop myself from letting it get to me but, somehow, it still managed to. All of those were lies, every single word. Sure, I almost slept with Paul. But, I would never, ever, sleep around for money or sleep with Ian. Neither did I do drugs, other than drink and occasionally smoke weed. It helped me stay somewhat sane. Just by all the rumors that were already spreading, I knew these two years would be hell. If there is a God out there, please help me.

I walked into the front office to get my schedule and map, even the lady behind the desk gave me a fake smile. Underneath that, I could tell she believed what she was hearing.

"Ah, Daniele Swan, you've finally arrived. Your father has been talking about you moving back with so much excitement." The ladies name, by the name placed on the front of her desk, was Terry Underwood. She looked around forty. She had unusual red hair, probably died, and too bright for her pale skin tone. Her eyes were a dull blue and she looked worn down.

I plastered on a fake smile. "I thought he might do that. It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Underwood. I was told to come here for my schedule and map for my first day."

Her eyes widened, probably from how I talked and how polite I was being. She probably expected a ton of slang since I did live in Atlanta for a good part of my life. I may have a slight southern accent but, that doesn't mean I will talk like the 'usual Georgian'.

"Of course, Daniele." She grabbed three sheets of paper. "Your schedule is on the top, the map of the school is underneath it, and the last page is a sheet that I will need you to get all your teachers to sign. Please bring it back before you leave campus this evening."

"I will make sure I do, Miss." I nodded a goodbye before leaving the office and checking my schedule.

_**Danielle Annette Swan**_

_**Grade: 10**_

_**First Period: Sculpture**_

_**Second Period: Algebra**_

_**Third Period: Mechanics**_

_**Fourth Period: American Literature**_

_**Fifth Period: Advanced Chemistry**_

_**Lunch Break**_

_**Sixth Period: Pottery**_

_**Seventh Period: Creative Writing**_

Over all, it was a decent schedule. Although, instead of seven classes, in Georgia, we always had only four, it would be something to get used to.

As I wondered down the hallway, not paying much attention to my surrounding since I was studying my map. I managed to run into someone that was very cold and hard. I knew exactly what they had to be, mostly from the scent coming off of them. Although, why the hell would a vampire be attending High school? Back in Georgia, I met a few of them and learned that not all vampires were bad. So, I would give these the benefit of the doubt.

When I looked up to apologize, I found a muscular boy with short curly brown hair and golden eyes. He was really attractive, even in vampire standards.

"I am so sorry. I should be paying more attention." I apologized.

He sent me a huge grin, showing off his dimples. "It's no problem. I guess you must be Daniele."

I nodded, smiling back at him. "Please, just call me Dani. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you my name. I'm Emmett Cullen. So, you having a little trouble finding your class? "

"Yeah, kind of. You know, they should make these maps better. I don't know how they expect new people to find anything."

It seemed his grin got bigger, making smiling kind of contagious. "I can help you find your way. Can I see your schedule?"

"Sure." I handed it over to him.

Emmett quickly looked it over. "Well, you were close; the Sculpture is that door on the right." He pointed at the door way. "I'll be on this hallway for the first class. So, if you need help finding your next class, I can help you again."

I grinned appreciating his help. "That would be amazing. Thank you, so much."

"It's no problem, Dani. I'll see you after class."

That boy just gave a new meaning to be dazzled. I never thought I'd say something like that.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat in my first class after giving the teacher my paper and, as expected, she already knew my name. Not even two minutes after sitting down, I could hear more talk about me and people staring.

I turned around from the table I sat in, there was a person beside me, but she hadn't said anything. Plus, I hadn't really had a chance to look at her.

Glaring at the two girls, a brunette and blond, who were staring and spreading more shit about me, I sneered. "If you're gonna talk about me anyways, I might as well tell you the fucking truth. My step dad _tried _to have sex with _me. _I never saw him after I got kicked out. I _never _sold my body for money. Nor am I having sex with Paul or on drugs." I smirked at their shocked faces. "Oh and if you are so interested in my looks, take a damn picture. It'll last longer." With that, I turned back around.

"It's about time someone said something to them. Their constant gossip was getting on my last nerve."

I turned to find a beautiful blond girl beside me. Although, with how perfectly curvy she was, she did not look like a teenager. Her eyes were a golden color that only vegetarian vampires had.

With a small smile, I introduced myself. "I'm Dani, which you probably already know."

"I'm Rosalie Hale." Rosalie sent me a friendly smile. "Don't worry about what those girls say. They have nothing else to do with their boring lives."

I raised a surprised eyebrow. "You don't believe them? Everyone else seems to."

Rosalie shook her head, making some of her blond locks fall over her shoulder. "I don't believe things to easily. I judge by what I see."

The teacher, Mrs. Dunn, started to talk to us about the new project. It would be making a building projecting off of a backboard. It should be fun. I would have to go to the store to get some supplies for it.

Class ended as she finished up explaining and showing what she expected. I was surprised to find Emmett already waiting for me outside the doorway.

"Oh hey." I smiled; surprised that he actually still came. I knew things were spreading about me like wildfire.

He raised an eyebrow with a small smile. "You look surprised."

We started walking toward my next class and I just shrugged. "I kind of am, everyone has heard the rumors about me."

His normally care free aura turned serious. "That's exactly what they are, rumors. Sure, I get that your past was rough but, I'm not gonna believe anything you don't tell me."

For the third time today, I was taken off guard. I had expected everyone to believe what they heard. Emmett soon showed me to my class and waved a goodbye.

Everything was fine. No one was bothering and I was doing what I was told.

Before I knew it, a couple of guys started to hang out around me. They wouldn't say anything, only moving closer to me. The teacher was in his office, which was far away from my station. I did my best to ignore them. Even while trying to, they continued to get near me. My instincts where telling me that they weren't up to good.

"Hey, Dani! Want to have some fun with us?"

I turned around to find the three guys and the one that spoke to me winking. "No, now, go away and leave me alone." I said through my teeth trying to keep my temper down. Last thing I needed was to transform in the middle of school.

"Aw, c'mon, _Swan_, it wouldn't be the first time you've been with one than more guy." Another one of the boys said with a smirk. "There's a restroom right over there, no one will know."

"Go fuck yourself."

The leader of the group shook his head. "I could fuck you better than Paul ever did."

"Excuse me." The sound of a southern accent caught me off guard. "I'm pretty sure I heard Miss Swan tell you to leave her alone. So, if you could leave her alone and go on somewhere else, I won't get involved."

I sighed as all the guys finally backed off and my eyes trailed over to my savior. He had wavy dark blond hair to his chin; taller than me (of course), his eyes were a golden color and skin pale. I'm sure he is somehow involved with Emmett and Rosalie.

"Thanks for that." I said with a small smile as I tried to shake off flashbacks.

He smiled back and I felt a strange calmness come over me. "You're welcome, Daniele. I should introduce myself. I'm Jasper Hale. If you ever need someone to make sure those boys don't try that again, I am more than happy to help you, miss."

My smile grew I little wider. "Thank you, Jasper. You can actually call me, Dani."


	5. Chapter 5

I got home to find Paul in my driveway wearing a smirk.

I rolled my eyes as I got out of the car. "Wipe that off your face, Paul."

"I know why you got hot and bothered the other day, Dani."

I nearly choked on the drink I had bought on the way home. "Wh-what?"

He shrugged with a smirk. "I didn't know you guys could go into heat-"

"Okay, okay! Just stop!" I sat down my drink and waved him off. "It's not something I can control, Paul."

The smirk fell off his face. "I know. That's why I want to help you."

"Help me?" I asked confused with a raised eyebrow.

He sighed. "With your 'needs', I rather you be with someone you know, than some stranger."

"Thanks, I guess?" I shrugged. "People already think we're having sex anyways." I mumbled with a sigh.

Paul frowned. "I'm guessing school with the pale faces didn't go well."

"Of course it didn't. I mean, rumors were already spreading before I even got out of my car… But, at least I made a few friends." _If you could call them that._

"That's a start, right?"

I shrugged and that caused him to frown. I was trying to keep my distance so the Lycan in me didn't get a bit too excited. Even though Paul offered to 'help me with my needs', it still didn't seem right. Sure, he was the first guy I was with but, I didn't want him helping me just out of pity.

"Dani, if you're thinking about what I said earlier, I didn't offer because I felt bad for you. We're best friends and when one of us is in need, we help the other. Okay?" He sighed when he noticed my expression didn't change. "I care about you, Danielle, more than a friend should. I know we can't be together for reasons I don't want to discuss right now but, that doesn't change how I feel."

This shocked me. Well, not the fact that he pretty much read my mind; he has always been able to do that. It's the fact that he said he had feelings for me. Yeah, he said that he couldn't be with me but, still…

"Paul… Do you really think it's a good idea to get sexually involved?"

"It's better than you wanting to jump some random dude's bones." He pointed out with a shrug.

I nodded.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you soon, Dans." Paul pulled me into a hug and gently kissed my forehead.

_**The next day**_

"Squirt, it's time to get up."

I rolled over confused and embarrassed about the dream I was having, it was Saturday, right? I started school on Friday. So, why was dad waking me up? "What's going on?"

"Billy wants us to come over and then Harry Clearwater, Billy and I are going fishing. Would you be okay just hanging with Jake?"

"Sure, that sounds fun."

My dad left the room and closed the door. I confused and frustrated groan escaped my lips. Okay, yeah, it's normal for me to have sex dreams. But, that's not what had me confused. I was confused about the person involved, Emmett Cullen. I barely knew the guy. Sure, he was extremely attractive and very sweet.

I shook my head trying to rid the feeling of heat. I quickly decided to get into a shower, hoping I could get rid of the smell. I knew that Paul would be able to smell it if I didn't at least try.

After the shower, I changed into a white racer top, a black skirt that stopped over my knees, and some white strapped heels. I added some blue feather earrings, a locket from my now passed Nana, and a jean jacket. After applying some make up, I grabbed my black purse and headed downstairs.

"Ready, squirt?"

I nodded, "Of course. I haven't been to La Push in a while, it'll be fun."

He smiled. "Alright, kiddo. Would you want to take your car? We might be fishing pretty late."

"That's fine, Dad. I'll see you there!"

When we pulled into the driveway, people were already outside. Most of them with the same build as Paul. He was out there also.

I swore under my breath, he would definitely smell it on me. After I take a deep breath, I opened my car door and got out.

"Danielle, you sure have grown into a beautiful young woman."

I turned around and smiled at Billy Black. "Thank you. It's been a while."

He smiled and returned my hug. "It has, much too long. I'm glad I'll be able to see you more often now."

Soon after Billy went inside with my dad, Paul found me while wearing a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Paul." I growled as I leaned against my car.

He raised an eyebrow, the smirk still on his face. "I haven't said anything."

I rolled my eyes. "I already know that you can smell me. You don't have to rub it in my face."

"I wasn't going to. I mean what I said yesterday, Dani. I'm here to help and it seems that you need that, right about now."

I groaned but, he was right, as much as I hated to admit it. The dream I was having was so vivid which made this whole Feline thing ten times worse.

"C'mon, Dans, I'll tell your dad that you're coming over to my place. It's no big deal."

I looked at him shocked. "Paul, its _sex_, of course it's a big deal." I hissed.

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like we haven't done it before and there is a little thing called a condom."

Heat rushed to my face as another groan escaped my lips. There was a battle going on in me. It was between the logical side of me and the Lycan inside. The logical screamed that it was a horrible idea to have sex with Paul when he had feelings for him. The Lycan screamed for the touch of a male, to feel the pleasure that came with it.

The Lycan won and I was now heading to Paul's house now. What have I gotten into?

* * *

_**Okay, well, here's the start to both Danielle's feelings for Emmett and her and Paul's way of 'helping' each other. Also, follow my blog for these stories, behind-these-stories at tumblr. There I will post one shots with any character paired with my OC, if requested. Thanks! **_

_**Also, review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

"P-Paul," a loud moan escaped my lips as I tightly wrapped my legs around his shoulders. "Oh my God…"

He moved up to my face to kiss me but, before he did that, he asked "Aren't you glad you came?"

I groaned, "Just kiss me."

And he did. Soon, Paul had us both stripped down and began to push himself into me. A loud moan escaped from both of us.

Let's just skip to the end of this. We lasted much longer than expected. Paul told me it would be a good idea for me to shower so the other wolves couldn't smell me on him.

"See, it wasn't that bad. You feel better?"

A blush covered my cheeks. "Uh, yeah, thanks."

We left and went back to Jake's place.

It was nice to see everyone again. I stayed late with all of the guys and Leah. Most of the guys told me 'how hot I've gotten' and Paul would get defensive and say 'she was always hot'.

Sunday was spent alone. I spent the day being lazy and reading. After a while, I got restless and decided to go on a run. I've hadn't transformed since I got here and I could feel the Feline in me wanting out.

So, a run was a great idea. At least I thought it was. It felt nice, the fresh cool air, my hair flowing behind me and the feeling of the earth underneath my feet. Running like this was always being best way to clear my head.

Right now, there was a ton going on in my mind. That included Paul, Emmett Cullen, and my past. I don't know why I felt so attached to Emmett, the boy I only met a few days ago. I thought about him when I woke up and before I fell asleep.

"Ugh." I stopped running and punch a tree. "What is wrong with me?"

A familiar scent hit my nose and I tensed up. "Oh, Danielle, there are so many ways to answer that question."

I quickly turned around to come face to face with the man I was running away from. "Leave me alone, Pete."

A smile came across his lips and he moved the auburn hair out of his face. "You know I can't do that. Did you really think running away from me would solve your problems?"

I hissed and let the transformation come back on. My nails grew into claws; eyes dilated much like a cat and my k-9 teeth turned into fangs. "I thought that maybe you would become an actual man and stop messing with girls who don't want you."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? I don't know of one person who isn't me that would want such a broken freak."

"You're the one to talk." I hissed and decided I should just try to end this, here and now.

I fought as hard as I could and he soon had me pinned to a tree, claws digging into my neck.

"Dani!"

I took Pete being distracted to hook my claws into the tree and used my legs to kick him away from me. Then I was my turned to be surprised. There stood Emmett Cullen. How did he know I was in trouble?

"Replaced me already, babe? And with a vampire?"

Before I could even blink, Emmett was in front of me and pushed Pete back into a tree. A hiss escaped his lips and through his teeth before he growled out, "Leave and never come near Dani again."

Pete sent me another of his sadistic grins and was gone. I let the transformation go away and sighed while rubbing my still bleeding neck. It would heal soon.

Emmett turned to face me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But, how did you know that I was in trouble?"

A smile grew on his face. "A little help from my sister, Alice."

"Well, thanks. Oh, and just so you know, I already knew about you and your family. I could smell it." I shrugged. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I know. Will your neck heal or do you need to see my dad?" He asked seeming to be concerned.

"Yeah, it'll be back to normal in no time." I looked up to meet his eyes. "Can I get a hug?"

His smile that I loved so much grew on his face. "You don't even have to ask."

Being in his arms wasn't like any other hug. It meant something much more than two friends embracing. There was something going on that I didn't quite understand.

"I was going to wait to ask this but, I figure, why the hell not. Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

I raised an eyebrow at his forwardness but, also smiled. "Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Since I don't eat, maybe movies or something? How does Friday sound?"

"That sounds great."

After Emmett left, I was happy but being so close to him after those dreams I've been having, it didn't make things much better. Somehow, Paul knew I needed his help without me telling him and ended up at my house.

"Paul?" I raised an eyebrow and let him inside.

"Is your dad home?" He asked looking around.

"No, you would know if he was. Why?"

He laughed softly. "Do you really have to ask?"

"Paul, do you seriously think it's a good idea to keep this up? I mean, not that it's not great. I just don't want to… I don't want our friendship to get messed up because of this."

"Dans, it won't. We both know that we are both just helping each other out. I know we can't be together and that's it. So, don't worry about our friendship. I'm here to stay."

I sighed. "Okay."

He grinned. "Alright, it's settled. So, bed or shower?"


	7. Chapter 7

I pretty much had to drag myself out of bed the next morning. I don't know what was wrong with me but, I felt sick. My head was killing me, cramps, major back pain and I felt sick to my stomach. I quickly found out what it was when I went to the bathroom.

"Dani, why don't you stay home today? You don't look so good." My dad noticed as I came downstairs slowly, still in my pajamas.

I nodded. "Okay, I'm just gonna get something to drink and lay down in my room."

"Alright, kiddo." He playfully messed up my hair. "If you need anything just call me."

"I will. Have a good day at work, dad."

I slept most of the day and barely ate thanks to how sick I felt. Luckily, I was starting to feel better. Sometime around noon, I got a text on the phone my dad got me yesterday, it was an unknown number.

_Hey, Dani! It's Emmett, I was just wondering why you weren't at school today._

I raised an eyebrow and then saved his number.

_I'm not feeling well. Thanks for the concern though. How did you get my number? _

I laid down and got the heating pad and placed it on my stomach. I let out a sigh as it started helping with the pain.

_Oh, I have my ways, Danielle. I_ _hope you're okay. Will you be back tomorrow?_

I had no idea what to think about this guy. I barely know him and he seems so worried about me missing one day. It was weird but, kind of nice.

_Oh yeah, I will. Dad won't let me miss too much school. Although, spending a day watching werewolf and vampire movies was nice. I never thought they could be funny. _

See, being a supernatural being yourself and knowing the truth about it all. Well, it makes watching movies made about us somewhat funny. There was so much wrong in it but, for what they were going for, I guess it was a decent movie.

_Which ones have you been watching? Some aren't that bad but, yeah, they can be funny. _

I laughed slightly before replying. Damn it, I was starting to like vampire boy.

_I started off with the Underworld Series; it was my favorite before all this happened. Then I noticed my dad had the Lincoln the Vampire slayer movie. It's just a messed up idea. Seriously, who thinks of that?_

I found myself smiling at my TV as another text came in.

_The Underworld movies are pretty good. I haven't seen the Lincoln movie so; I'll just take your word. School is boring without you here. _

That caused my eyes to widen. It was very sweet but, unexpected. Did he like me or was I just taking this the wrong way?

_Oh really now? I figured it would still be boring with me there anyways. Well, except for the gossip. _

It was nice to not have to hear the gossip today though. I was about ready to punch someone in the face Friday. But, knowing how strong I was, I would probably break something.

_Shit, that gossip is just stupid. People here just don't have lives and like talk about others. _

I raised an eyebrow with a slight smirk.

_Oh? When did you become so wise, Emmett?_

His reply's started to get quicker, I assumed because of lunch.

_Many years of practice, Swan. _

I laughed since it was probably true.

_True, true._

I started to get sleepy again but, I was trying my hardest to fight it. I was enjoying this conversation with Emmett.

_I have a question about the guy from yesterday. How do you know him?_

I sighed. I really did not want to talk about it but, I would tell him anyways.

_He is the one who bite me and changed me into a Feline Lycan. I thought after leaving Georgia that I wouldn't see him again. Clearly I was wrong. _

Some people assume that being Lycan is just in your bloodline, much like shifters. But, you can also be changed by a bite. The change is painful. At first, I thought I was just getting sick because of the heat. I was wrong about that also.

_He won't hurt you, I won't let him. _

I remember sending him some sort of reply but, I quickly fell asleep. My dreams didn't surprise me at all. It was the usual sexual one with Emmett. Sometimes it would be Paul instead. I never knew which to expect. As always, I woke up feeling the need to just crawl under a rock.

Sure, I may have a date with Emmett Friday but, that didn't mean anything.


End file.
